Be Good To Me
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: A fluffy Caskett one-shot about one of my favourite songs, "Be Good To Me" by Sia, to celebrate Valentine's!


Castle was sitting on his couch. The television was on but nothing that he was interested in was on. He was trying to forget about the week that had just finished. He has always thought that he was pretty tough – as a mystery writer, a murder had to be truly horrible for him to be affected, but the case he had just finished with Detective Beckett had truly made his stomach flip. A young girl, younger than Alexis, was dead. Cases like that really made him consider his life and thank God for his admittedly lavish life.

Her phone buzzed on the table across the room. With a sigh, Kate pulled herself up from the couch to fetch it, praying that the buzzing wasn't notification of another murder. She'd had enough of murder for this week. A truly brutal case involving a 15 year old girl had pushed her over the edge, and now that the murderer was behind bars, she was trying to forget. When she reached her phone, she realised that it wasn't the precinct, but a text from Castle.

_**What are you doing? You busy?**_

**Sitting at home, generally ignoring the world. So no, not busy. You?**

_**Same as you. Wanna come over?**_

**Sure, I'll see you in 20.**

Beckett slipped her phone into her jeans pocket, picked up her keys and opened the door to her apartment. She sighed to herself, realising that she had once again agreed to a night alone with Castle. She had tried so hard to avoid such closeness with him – she was scared of him breaking her heart again, although she wasn't sure he knew that he had. When he took Gina to the Hamptons, he didn't know that she had just broken up with Demming. As far as he knew, she was still a taken woman. Maybe she would talk to him about it tonight… if she could somehow work up the courage.

Castle's heart swelled when Beckett agreed to come over. He could no longer help it. Anything that embedded her a little further into his life made him happy. Every time she shared a personal story, or came over for dinner, or even just replied to a personal text, he fell a little bit more in love with Detective Beckett. He simply couldn't deny his feelings anymore, and he was hoping and praying that one day she would feel the same. Maybe, just maybe, he would talk to her about his feelings tonight.

* * *

Beckett knocked on the door to the spacious loft that Castle called home. It was a beautiful place, and Kate very much enjoyed her time at the loft, not that she had admitted that to the people there, especially Castle. Just thinking about the family concealed inside the walls made Kate inadvertently smile, and it was this smile that was plastered on her face when the door opened.

Castle melted as soon as he saw Kate, her eyes sparkling and her mouth arranged in a warm, inviting smile. It took every inch of his self-control to stop himself from leaning in and kissing her. Impressed with himself for refraining, he invited the lovely detective in.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me. I doubt I would have slept tonight anyway." Kate smiled gently.

"No problem. I think we're in the same boat. I can't stop thinking about the case." Castle looked solemn. He sat on the couch, and Kate joined him.

"Sometimes these things suck, Castle. But we got the bastard. He'll rot in jail now." Kate was trying to comfort him. Without thinking, she touched his shoulder gently, but quickly removed her hand due to the sparks she felt accelerate up her arm, toward the butterflies that now held residence in her stomach.

"It could have been Alexis. That is all I think about. Young girl, innocent, from a good family – that's Alexis. I can't imagine what I'd do without her."

"You don't have to imagine. She's here, she's a great kid and she's really happy." Kate looked at Castle, who now had a tiny little grin on his face.

"She really is a great kid, isn't she?"

"Most definitely" Kate enthused "I still don't know how she's related to you."

"You wound me."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"Indeed. So, Miss Beckett, are you hungry?" Rick turned toward her, with a pompous grin.

"I could eat, Mr Castle."

"How does Chinese sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"I love Chinese" Castle mumbled through a mouthful of Chow Mein. Kate laughed at his childish antics, watching the 9-year-old boy inside Castle gleam with pride.

"Should we put on a movie?" Kate asked.

"Sure. The choice is yours."

Kate poured over the vast DVD collection before letting out a laugh that bounced infectiously around the room.

"Seriously, you, Richard Castle, bad-ass mystery writer… owns a copy of _Stick It?_"

"Ahem. My teenage daughter owns a copy of _Stick It._"

"Castle, it's ok, you can be honest with me" Kate giggled a little more. "I PROMISE I won't tease." She batted her eyelashes, which earn a chuckle from Castle himself.

"I don't even remember what it's about!" Castle said, raising his arms in the air in protest.

"Well then, I guess we're watching _Stick It._"Kate put the DVD in the player and settled on the couch next to Castle, letting his arm fall gently around her shoulders.

* * *

Castle took his eyes off the screen as the credits ran, and soon realised that Kate's head was resting on his chest, and his arm was curled around her shoulders. His arm was resting perilously close to her ass, making him really nervous. He coughed slightly to alert Kate to the situation they found themselves in.

"Yes, Castle, I know my head is on your chest." Kate muttered "And no, I won't hurt you for the position of your arm, because you're warm and comfortable."

"Good to know. What do you want to do now?" Rick smiled inwardly at the 'comfortable' comment.

"Just sit here for a little while longer." Kate settled into his chest again, and a large grin broke across Castle's face. Within minutes, Beckett and Castle were asleep on the couch together, smiles lighting up their respective sleeping faces.

The next morning, Castle awoke first; pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, he wasn't, Beckett had really stayed at his house, on his couch, cuddled up to him. He sat, mesmerised by the beautiful woman's sleeping face. When she was awake, she was very serious – her job required it. But, as she slept, she became lighter almost – she slept with a tiny smile playing on her lips. Watching her sleep just made Castle fall for her a little bit more.

Kate woke up, opening her eyes to new surroundings. Trying to remember what had occurred the night before, she recalled that she had been at Castle's house, which would mean that the warm and comfortable pillow she had slept on all night was, indeed, Castle. She was broken from her minor panic by a low mumble from above.

"Good morning" Castle smiled.

"Morning. Did we stay here all night?"

"Yeah. I guess we were tired."

"Very. How are you feeling? Did I kill your arm by sleeping on it all night?" Kate was genuinely concerned that she had hurt Castle, which made her panic a little more.

"You are forgetting that you are feather-light. You didn't hurt me at all."

"Oh good, I'm glad."

"You hungry? I'll make us breakfast." Castle sensed Beckett's hesitation to stay. "Come on, it's not like you have to go to the precinct, Montgomery made us take the day off. And you know you want some of the spectacular Castle waffles."

"Castle waffles, huh?"

"Yeah, a Castle abode specialty."

"Ok – Castle waffles would be nice, thank you."

* * *

"These are amazing" Beckett exclaimed "Not that your ego needs to be inflated further, Castle."

"Ouch."

They kept eating for a while longer, Kate occasionally saying 'yum'. When they were finished, Castle cleared their plates. As he did this, a thought struck him.

"Hey, Beckett?"

"Yes, Castle?" Kate looked up.

"Why don't you ever call me Rick?"

"I'm so used to calling you Castle… if I call you Rick, it's a little weird. And anyway, both your ex-wives call you Rick. I like being different. Plus, you call me Beckett."

"True. Last name basis it is." Castle said with a laugh. "So, Beckett, what are your plans on this forced day off?"

"I don't have any. Why?"

"Spend the day with me. We'll find something fun to do."

"Your definition of 'fun' makes me a little nervous." Kate laughed. "Sure, Castle. I'll hang out with you today."

"Just so I know, would you be averse to beginning the day with a game of laser tag?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't really want to kick your ass in your own home, it feels a little cruel."

"You're that confident you can beat me, Detective? I'd like to see you try!" Rick laughed and ran off to his office to collect the laser tag gear.

Two hours later, Castle and Beckett collapsed on the couch, exhausted after running around the house, battling to win rule of the entire universe.

"So, I won." Kate smiled in victory.

"Oh shush, you." Richard glared back, before he also smiled.

"What do I get for winning, aside from being able to rule the universe?"

"I guess, if you really want, you can pick what we have for lunch."

"Great answer, Castle. I'll order."

Half an hour later, Beckett and Castle were eating burgers from Remy's at Castle's dining table, laughing together as they discussed some of the stranger cases they've been involved in as partners. Kate even told a few stories of her days as a younger cop, before she got the title of Detective. Rick shared stories of some of the best and worst book launches that he has been a part of. As they laughed, Kate realised that she was having fun, good fun, for the first time in a long time. Castle made her smile. Sometimes he also made her really mad but for the most part he made her happy. As they chatted, Kate also realised that maybe Lainie was right, that "Writer-Boy" was the guy for her. He's changed a lot. When he first came to the precinct, he was known for being a playboy… but he hasn't been out, even on dates, in months. And the last person he had an actual relationship with was his ex-wife. As she listened to Castle's stories of drunk and disorderly behaviour at his own book parties, she made a decision. She wanted Castle, and she would do anything to get him.

Castle watched Beckett's lips move as she spoke, mesmerised by her beautiful features. He knew she was pretty from the moment he met her, but now that he really knew her, inside and out, he understood how beautiful she actually was. She was damaged, but she used that damage to make a difference to so many other lives. She was compassionate, and strong, and Rick was totally and utterly in love with her. He wanted Beckett, and he would do anything to get her.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight, Castle?" Kate inquired gently.

"I don't really have anything planned."  
"Come to my house. You were such a gracious host, and I want to return the favour."

"Really? Sure, that would be great."

"Ok, well I'll go home now and shower and change, is 8 o'clock okay?"

"I'll see you then." Beckett let herself out, leaving behind a very excited Castle.

Back at her place, Beckett showered and changed into a pair of tight-fitting jeans, and a little knit sweater. Satisfied that she looked good, she left her room and went into the lounge, ordering food to be delivered at 8. She then set-up her iPod, picking a song she thought would be appropriate for later, and smiled. Her plan was definitely in action now.

Castle smiled as he entered the elevator in Kate's building. He was determined to wine her over tonight. They had avoided the obvious for long enough now. With this last thought in his mind, he knocked on the door to Beckett's apartment.

"Hey, you're early. I ordered our dinner to be delivered at 8." Kate motioned for Castle to come in.

"It seems I couldn't stay away from you. Ooh, an iPod. What's on the playlist tonight, Beckett?"

"It's a surprise, Castle. Want a glass of wine?"

"That would be great." Castle smiled.

Beckett walked into the kitchen, and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Castle cried in the general direction of the kitchen, and opened the door. He greeted the delivery boy and before Kate had a chance to object, he paid for their dinner.

"Good choice, Beckett." He said as she came back into the lounge room holding a large range of Thai food.

"You paid? But I was going to." She glared at Castle.

"Too bad, I was here so I paid."

"I will pay you back."

"No you won't. Now sit, eat, and be the fantastic company you are."

Kate laughed at the 'fantastic company' comment, but thanked him for the compliment none-the-less. Together, they ate and chatted like the best friends they were, both dreaming of the something more that they were now praying for.

* * *

"So, what's so secret about your iPod tonight? I want to see your taste in music."

"You'll find out soon, Castle. Although when I do play it, you'll have to multitask." Kate laughed. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Sure, I guess. Why?"

"Because when I play it, I want you to listen to the lyrics."

"Ok, that I can do. What's the other thing?"

Kate bit her bottom lip gently, an act which made Castle smile.

"I want you to dance with me."

"Done. Press play, I want to hear the song."

Castle and Beckett stood up from the couch, and Beckett walked over to the iPod dock and pressed play. She turned back to Castle and connected with him, moving her head to rest on his chest as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Just listen." She whispered, and she felt him nod his head. Suddenly lyrics began pouring from the speakers.

_He said, "Darling don't forget_  
_There is sweetness left on earth for you and me"_  
_He says, "Honey, no regrets"_  
_We just do our best and I,_  
_I just wanna cry 'cause you'll be_

_Be good to me, be good to me_  
_I need you now more than ever_  
_I'm faithful, me, and when you're down_  
_I'll be around, I'll be your every weather_

_He says, this is just today_  
_It will be okay, and I, I am listening_  
_He says, you can trust in me_  
_You'll get all you'll need and how can I doubt you?_  
_'Cause you'll be_

_Be good to me, be good to me_  
_I need you now more than ever_  
_I'm faithful, me, and when you're down_  
_I'll be around, I'll be your every weather_

_You know what you do to me_  
_You light up,_  
_Light up the dark and_  
_You're all the good within me_  
_My heart is filled, rebuilt_

_Be good to me, be good to me_  
_I need you now more than ever_  
_I'm faithful, me, and when you're down_  
_I'll be around, I'll be your every weather_

Castle listened carefully to each line of the song. About halfway through it dawned on him, what this song meant. As the last notes left the speakers, he looked down at Kate. She broke away from his grasp and looked at him.

"You want to give us a chance, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I do. I've blocked you out too many times, Castle. All I ask is what was said in the song. Be good to me."

"Always, Kate. I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"Well, you can start by kissing me!" She laughed, and Rick stepped in and kissed her. It was completely natural, a beautiful and long-awaited expression of true love between two perfectly matched people.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick."

* * *

**AN: There we go, a fluffy little one-off Caskett piece to celebrate Valentines! Reviews are very much appreciated, thank you and Happy Valentines Day! 3**


End file.
